


Food & Wine

by SharkGirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: A little hint of spice at the end, Childhood Friends, Disney's Epcot Center, Drinking, Eating, Established Relationship, Flirting, Food, Joe is part-Italian, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Vacation, Vacation Mode, food (mentioned), getting tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “I’m glad we came during Food and Wine,” Joe said from beside him. He was reading through the passport that one of the Cast Members had given him. It was filled with the names and locations of all of the stalls, including their menu items. Joe must have been in Foodie Heaven.It was kind of cute, actually. Not that Cherry would tell him that.Or, Matcha Blossom goes to Epcot!
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Food & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a little fluff this week~
> 
> Yes, I know I have a few more Matcha Blossom drabble requests in my inbox...but I really, really wanted to write the two of them at Epcot! Imagine them walking around the Food & Wine Festival! Oh, wait. You don't have to imagine it. I wrote it~
> 
> Beta'd by the always awesome Foxy!  
> Please enjoy!!

It was on the fifth morning of their ‘family’ vacation that Joe and Cherry decided to spend another day at Epcot. The rest of their little brood wanted to hit Blizzard Beach, a water park that sounded like an awful time, as far as Cherry was concerned. Besides, it would be nice to enjoy a bit of time apart. 

True, it had been cute the way Reki and Langa’s eyes lit up when they saw the giant ‘Epcot Ball.’ And it was fun designing their cars for Test Track -- Of course, Cherry’s had the best overall score. He’d perfectly balanced his STATs in the creator -- “I still don’t get how you won if all six of us were in the same car,” Joe had complained afterwards. But that was only because Miya had beaten him to second place.

But today Shadow was on babysitting duty, which left Joe and Cherry to take their time and enjoy the back half of the theme park. 

They’d rushed through the World Showcase on their previous visit because most of their day had been spent waiting in line for rides in Future World. But now was their chance to peruse what all the country pavilions had to offer.

“I’m glad we came during Food and Wine,” Joe said from beside him. He was reading through the passport that one of the Cast Members had given him. It was filled with the names and locations of all of the stalls, including their menu items. Joe must have been in Foodie Heaven.

It was kind of cute, actually. Not that Cherry would tell him that. 

“So, do we want to start in Mexico and go clockwise?” Joe asked. “Or head to Canada first again?” He chuckled.

Reki had practically pulled Langa’s arm off dragging him to what was, admittedly, not Cherry’s favorite attraction. Though, dinner at Le Cellier had been quite delicious -- How Langa had managed to order poutine at a steakhouse was beyond Cherry, but he was happy for him. 

“Why don’t we start in Mexico?” Cherry offered, opening his fan and attempting to waft some cooler air his way. It was only a few degrees hotter than back home, but he didn’t often just walk around outside for hours.

“Ooh, Islands of the Caribbean,” Joe read off of his passport and then looked up at the stall with the matching name. “Remember that cruise we went on?” 

Cherry rolled his eyes. “How could I forget?” he asked, following Joe toward where the queue was to order. “We got day-drunk and you fell into the pool.” 

“I jumped,” Joe corrected. “It was hot.” 

“Sure,” Cherry snorted. “What are you ordering?” 

Joe hummed and rubbed his chin as he looked over the menu. “I think I’m just going to try the jerk-spiced chicken with roasted sweet plantains and mango chutney yogurt. Everything else sounds a little heavy.” 

Cherry snickered from behind his fan. “Not going to overdo it and order everything this time?” 

Joe shot him a look. “I’m pacing myself.” He cracked his neck. “How about you? Want anything?” he asked. 

“Does this stall have wine? I’m seeing a lot of food for a Food and Wine festival,” he noted. 

“Yeah.” Joe double-checked his passport. “They’ve got a white sangria.” 

Cherry grinned. “Perfect.” 

True to his word, Joe was, in fact, pacing himself. He did stop to take pictures of almost every dish as it was being plated -- something Cherry had made peace with a long time ago -- but he didn’t order everything in sight. 

“The shrimp are over-seasoned,” Joe complained once they were far enough away from the stall in the China Pavilion. “The garlic noodles are pretty good, though. A little greasy.” 

Cherry nodded from beside him, already on his third drink. He knew he should probably eat something. Or at least switch out to water. 

“Here,” Joe said, passing a bottle of water his way. “And you should probably get something to eat at the next stall,” he said. “It’s been since breakfast.” 

Cherry opened his mouth and then closed it before opening the bottle he was handed. He downed about half of it before shoving it back toward Joe. “I’m not a child, you know.”

And Joe just smirked, the idiot. “I know,” he replied. “Kids don’t drink like you do.” 

“And humans don’t eat like you do,” Cherry snapped back. 

But Joe only laughed in response, finishing the rest of the water in the bottle before tossing it in the recycling bin. “So, where to next?” he asked. He held up the little gift card that was attached to a bracelet around his wrist. He’d loaded it -- upon suggestion from a Cast Member at the entrance -- and had been using it at every stall. 

Foolish, really, since it was hard to tell just how much one was spending that way. Though, brilliant on Disney’s part. Cherry had to commend them. 

“Hello?” Joe asked, waving a hand in front of Cherry’s face. “Are you that drunk already? Your face is flushed--” 

“I’m not drunk,” Cherry cut him off, folding up his fan and using it to whack the back of his hand. “It’s just hot as hell here.” 

Joe frowned and then shook his head. “Well, maybe you wouldn’t be overheating if you hadn’t worn pants and a long-sleeved shirt.” 

The pants were a thin fabric and were cuffed up at the ankles and the shirt wasn’t overly thick either. But Joe did have a point. Still, there was a reason behind it. “And burn?” Cherry gestured toward the nearly cloudless sky. “And I suppose I should have dressed like you?”

Joe’s frown deepened. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” he asked, glancing down at his button up shirt, with a pattern louder than the music Epcot piped in, and his cargo shorts and bright orange Crocs. Crocs! 

“Nothing,” Cherry replied. “If you’re moving here for your retirement.” 

Instead of replying with something equally as snarky, Joe just turned around and stormed off toward the next shop over. Cherry didn’t think he’d said anything worse than usual. But it was hot and he was kind of hungry, so maybe he’d taken that out on Joe. A little. 

However, when Joe returned, he was smiling and carrying a large bag. “Here,” he said, handing it over. 

Cherry furrowed his brow, but opened the bag. “A parasol?” 

“Authentic Chinese oil-paper and everything,” Joe said, though Cherry was sure the sticker on the handle said ‘Made in Taiwan.’ “Open it up,” Joe urged and Cherry did. 

“Cherry blossoms.” That was really sweet of Joe. He knew Cherry was overheating. Hell, he’d even given him water before Cherry could ask. That was...

“Cute, right?” Joe elbowed him. “They said they’d write your name on it in Chinese if you want. But I don’t think the kanji would be any--” 

“Thank you,” Cherry said, holding the umbrella up and resting it on his shoulder. “So, where to next?” 

Joe raised his eyebrows, but then dove back into his passport. “Next up is India.”

Cherry hadn’t been particularly interested in anything at that stall, or the two that followed. But he did finally accept the pretzel that was as big as his head, which Joe had forced on him when they reached Germany. 

This was nice. Just the two of them. It had been a while since they’d gone on vacation. And walking through all these mock versions of the countries they’d visited before was nostalgic. 

“Italy!” Joe cheered when they entered the next pavilion. “Let’s get out of the heat and check out the gift shop,” he said, grabbing Cherry’s hand and pulling him inside, barely giving him enough time to close his parasol first. 

It was cooler in there and out of the sun, so Cherry was happy. And it was cute the way Joe was scanning the wall of surname keychains like an excited child. 

“Do you think they have my grandpa’s?” he asked, turning around to face him. But Joe’s expression shifted to one of concern. “What?” 

Cherry blinked. “What?” 

Joe closed the distance between them. “You look kind of dazed?” He reached a hand up to brush Cherry’s bangs away before pressing their foreheads together. “You’re really warm.” 

Cherry swallowed. “I’m not that warm.” 

‘Master’s core temperature is slightly elevated,’ came Carla’s automatic reply from his wristband.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Joe suggested. “We don’t have to eat and drink around the world all in one day.” 

But they only had one day left before they all had to head home. And even though Cherry was embarrassed to admit it, he was having fun walking around just the two of them. Even if it was hot. Even if it felt like they were on the surface of the sun. Even if Joe gushed about everything he ate, trying to force Cherry to try a bite and telling him what it needed. Actually, especially because of that. 

Joe was in his element. And it was adorable, really. 

“Your face is red again,” Joe noted while twirling a keychain around his finger. “Found it, by the way.” He frowned again. “Are you sure you’re all right?” 

“I’m fine.” Cherry rolled his eyes. “Now, buy your souvenir and let’s get something to eat.” He grabbed the passport from Joe’s back pocket and turned it to the next page. “I’m starving.” 

Joe’s face lit up and it took everything in Cherry not to smile back. The idiot. 

As expected, Joe ordered one of everything from the Italian stall. They had so many plates, that they actually had to find a place to sit to enjoy them. They split it all -- Joe taking sample bites before force feeding the rest to Cherry. 

“What did you think?” Joe asked, taking a sip of his Pinot Grigio. 

“It was all pretty good,” Cherry replied and did the same. “Though, the ravioli carbonara was a bit heavy on the cream.” Joe nodded. “And the balsamic ribs, the…”

“Costine di Maiale,” Joe supplied.

“Yes, those,” Cherry hummed. “They were a tad on the fatty side.” 

Joe was biting at his lower lip, obviously trying to keep from laughing. 

Cherry narrowed his eyes. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Joe replied, clearly lying. 

“What?” Cherry demanded again. Just what was so funny? 

“I like hearing what you have to say about food,” Joe confessed, his gaze warm and his smile soft. 

“I was...complaining about it,” Cherry said, confused by Joe’s sudden burst of fondness toward him. Maybe  _ he _ had sunstroke. 

“No, it’s just…” Joe ran a hand through his hair. “Never mind. Let’s keep going.” 

Cherry regarded him for a moment before deciding to give up. The food they’d just eaten, though in small portions, was heavy. And he felt like he needed to move around a bit to digest.

They made their way through the other countries, stopping to check out the gift shop in the Japan Pavilion. It was overflowing with plush mascots and model kits where they first entered. But the more traditional souvenirs seemed to be toward the back. 

“I could buy kimonos at home,” Cherry said flatly, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Joe riffle through the multi-colored silk garments. 

“Aww, but these are Vacation Kimonos,” Joe replied, glancing back over his shoulder. “But we can keep going. I think I saw a baby’s first calligraphy set over there.” He snickered.

“You did not,” Cherry barked at him. Though, apparently, he had. 

They were slowing down. The heavy food and the alcohol buzzing in their system made for a rather leisurely stroll through the remaining countries. Joe snorted when they made it to France. “Remember when Miya saw that sign that said arcade,” he wheezed, pointing toward it. “Poor kid was so disappointed.” 

Cherry couldn’t help but laugh, as well, remembering how crestfallen their youngest had looked. He even laughed at his own mental wording. Their youngest. As if those kids were really theirs and not just under their watch with their real parent’s permission. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Joe asked, cocking his head to the side. “Not about our time in Paris, is it?” he teased. He snaked an arm around Cherry’s waist and, maybe it was the Pinot doing his thinking, but Cherry didn’t shrug him off. 

“I wasn’t,” Cherry answered before leaning his head on Joe’s shoulder. “But I might be now.” 

Joe gave his side a squeeze. “That was fun, huh?” 

Cherry closed his eyes and hummed in response, letting Joe lead the way. 

They didn’t stop at any other stalls as they headed back. That was probably for the best. Cherry was stuffed and a little tipsy. And Joe had eaten three times as much as he had, at least. 

“Today was really nice,” Joe breathed and leaned down to press a kiss to Cherry’s temple. 

“It was,” Cherry agreed. The bag with his folded parasol bumped against his leg with each step, but he didn’t really mind. “Do you think the kids had a good time?”

Joe chuckled. “Yeah. We probably owe Shadow big time for taking them off our hands.” He sighed. “I wonder if they’re back at the hotel yet.” 

Cherry eyes fluttered open. It was early evening and the sun was just starting to set. “Probably,” he said. 

“That’s a shame.” Joe clicked his tongue. 

“A shame?” Cherry craned his neck to look up at him properly. 

“Though, the walls are pretty thick--” 

Cherry finally caught on. “Kojiro!” He punched him in the arm. 

“Oww, I was joking!” Joe laughed, dodging another swing of Cherry’s fist. “Why are you still hitting me?” 

“Because you were joking!” Cherry glared at him. Oh. Wait. 

The smile on Joe’s face grew, nearly stretching to his ears. “Why, Kaoru. Did you want some Mama and Papa time in the room--” 

“If I had, you ruined it by calling it that--” 

Joe leaned down and brushed their lips together. “Next time,” he said. “We’ll go on vacation just you and me.” He bumped their foreheads together. “Without the kids.” 

Cherry snorted. “Idiot.” 

They continued their walk toward the exit. “So, it’s completely off the table?” Joe asked and it took Cherry a moment to realize he was talking about their private time in the hotel. Well, they did have their own room in the suite, separated by a locking door… 

When he turned to face him, Joe was looking at him with that soft expression again, backlit by the setting sun. Cherry’s cheeks warmed and he cleared his throat.

“We’ll see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I once again included my head canon that Joe's mom's dad is Italian.  
> Also, Joe's fashion is Ultimate Dad or Uncle and I love that for him.
> 
> Listen, I love these two so much!! And I love their little found family~ Too cute! Maybe I'll write an ensemble fic with everyone later. But for now, I hope everyone liked the two of them at Disney.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
